


Painted Snake (fan comic)

by look_turtles



Series: The Misadventures of SnEd and PengWald [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Animal Au. Oswald paints Ed





	Painted Snake (fan comic)

**Author's Note:**

> Ed is naked because he took off his hat

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP091XI0pJU376x-Y-xlVq8hckcCzjh8MV4CXMpOQ20o4XW0_ubsOyqVHIWQ9tUSw?key=elp2bkwtM1NWN1pxajFWeUNIWG1tZHgwNmF0UWdn&source=ctrlq.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipM3uT7DQuSSyKrKW5iXpf1xs_U0PJWJLIH03IvApOttH2-nfJhXRBcoelQWQDeC2Q?key=bXpRcUtxeUxMSlNVOGUtQXN4TW5nYWhTdVlYR0Rn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
